


Ben sees a guy flirting with Callum

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Gay, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, Passionate, Smut, Swear Words, Swearing, agressive, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, drunk, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum are out having a drink together and Ben sees a guy all over Callum from the other side of the club.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Ben sees a guy flirting with Callum

it was just a normal coldish Friday night in February, Ben and Callum had decided to go out for a few drinks since they had nothing else to do this weekend, they had both dressed in jeans, T-shirt’s and jackets knowing the cold air outside would hit them on the way the club.

When they got to the club it was still quite early they didn’t wanna stay out late so they decided to go along earlier than they usually do, Callum got them a booth in the corner and Ben went to get the drinks, they started light just having beers.

A few hours had past with them just chatting and drinking enjoying each other’s company with the odd dance to a song they both liked.

It was Callum’s turn to get the round he got up and made his way to the bar, they were both quite tipsy now as they had been drinking quiet a lot without realising just lost in eachother, Ben had waited almost 20 minutes which was unusual as they usually get served quick here as they are regulars.

He’d been scrolling through his phone not paying attention just waiting for Callum to come back but now he was curious so he leaned up and searched the room for Callum, he could see some tall dark haired guy clearly standing infront of someone real close talking into his ear and his hands were roaming round the other mans waist, Ben wasn’t sure why this caught his attention but he continued to search for Callum, he was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling a bit worried and stupid at the same time because Callum was probably in the toilet Ben stood up to go and look for Callum but to his surprise the tall guy had now moved to a different angle and the guy he was all over was in fact his boyfriend.

Ben felt nothing but anger and rage fill his body, how dare this random guy be all over his boyfriend like that. Before he knew it his feet were dragging him right over to the men, as soon as he was in eyesight of Callum, Callum’s face flushed and he immediately stepped back from the guy infront of him, Ben grabbed the tall guy by his arm and pulled him away so fast he couldn’t even hesitate to the pull, with a very angry tone Ben spat out “what the fuck do you think you’re doing with my boyfriend ey” Callum quickly cut in “Ben, Ben it’s nothing Ben I promise” the tall guy stunned by what was happening slipped away as quickly as he could. Callum grabbed bens hand pleading “he was harmless he was just chatting to me Ben”. Ben snatched his arm away and replied “harmless Callum fucking harmless his hands were all over you and he basically had his tongue down your throat”.

Ben stormed out the bar leaving Callum behind left in the sea of people, he didn’t stop to see if Callum was following him he knew he would be. Ben got a few steps outside and Callum grabbed him by the shoulder pleading “Ben please don’t be angry I wouldn’t of let him get anywhere with me he was just trying his luck”, “anywhere with you callum? Of course you fucking wouldn’t you’re mine and you don’t fucking need anyone else” Ben spat back.

It all happened so quickly Callum wasn’t sure how he ended up in this position but his back was to the wall and his hands were both held above his head, Ben was pressed up against him, mouth pressed to his ear just breathing heavily down it, Callum tried to speak but Ben had other ideas he crashed his lips onto Callum’s sticking his tongue in Callum’s mouth without waiting for a second, the kiss was heated and passionate it took Callum’s breath away. 

Ben pulled away and growled “he was fucking all over you like he had a chance when he doesn’t you belong to me and I’m the only person who gets to enjoy your sexy body have you got that?” Callum can’t even get any words out Ben being this angry and jealous is so hot, so he just nods and gulps down his throat. Ben bites at his bottom lip and looks Callum up and down before taking his hand, Callum knows exactly where this is going.


End file.
